


Drabbles of Hogwarts Students That Are Pro-Drarry

by RiverSong11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry trash, Granger Danger, I Had To, M/M, Scheming, Those Little Shits, Trying to get Drarry Together, Yule Ball though, just characters trying to get them together in eigth year, trying to get them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong11/pseuds/RiverSong11
Summary: Basically just a bunch of different characters from Hogwarts that are scheming to get Harry and Draco together and whoever does it first gets everlasting glory.





	

"Okay, now you all know why you are here, correct?" Pansy asked. Everyone responded my nodding their heads. "Today is the day that a competition will begin, to get Draco and Harry together. Whoever manages it first wins." Everyone nods once more as Headmistress McGonagall breaks apart their little huddle.  


"Students, please get to class, and Miss Parkinson, I am going to win this because I ship it." The Hogwarts students all stared after her as she walked away looking badass.

**-~-~-**   


**Pansy**

__I walk next to Draco on the pier and suddenly push him into the lake. "Oh my god! I can't swim! Potter, help! He's gonna drown." Harry who was sitting under a tree nearby ran over and stared at Draco in the water.

"What the  _hell_ , Pansy? I just saw you push him in and he can't even swim?!" Suddenly Draco grabs onto the side of the wooden pier and hoists himself up, his black suit drenched in water. **  
**

"You have got to be kidding me, Pansy!" he yelled at me. "My hair! Look at my hair!" Harry just walked away laughing as I fumed over my failure.

**-~-~-**   


**Ginny**   


I waited for Harry to walk down the hall. Draco stood in the middle of the corridor talking to Blaise Zabini. 

Then I see his round glasses and curly hair and prepare to trip him. He walked past me and I stuck my leg out. Harry fell over and Draco grabbed him before he could reach the ground.

"Get the  _hell_ off of me, Draco." Draco sneered at him and pushed him away.

Dang it, I failed.

**-~-~-**   


**Blaise**

Professor Jones told us to pick partners and I rush over to get the Weasley kid. "Just go with it," I tell him under my breath. The only people left without partners were Draco and Harry which forced them to work on the potion together. I smiled to myself and at Weasley.

"Perfect," I thought to myself.

Well, not so perfect. About halfway through the class period Draco audibly yelled at Harry that he messed the whole potion up. They got into a screaming match and had to be separated. Now, Harry is working with Hermione and Draco is working with Pansy. 

Stupid failure.

**-~-~-**

**Hermione**

"Hey Hermione can I use that Hogwarts: A History book?" I smiled to myself.

"Sure Draco, I'm almost finished with it but you can come by the Gryffindor dorms later to pick it up. Say, after dinner? The password is honeysuckle." Draco nodded at me and walked back to his friends on the other side of the corridor. I felt extremely satisfied.  


I left the book with Harry in the common room and went to the library after dinner. When I returned to the common room Harry was sitting on the sofa and fuming.

"Why didn't you tell me it was  _Draco_ coming to pick up the book?!" I groaned internally at my failure and sat down to talk to him.

**-~-~-**

**Luna**

I never did understand my Harry and Draco were not together. They clearly had very strong emotions towards one another. 

I drifted towards Harry in the hall when he was on his way to charms and stood in front of him to block his path. "Why aren't you and Draco together yet, Harry?" I asked blatantly. He let out a choked cough and his face reddened. "I hate him." I raised an eyebrow at him before swaying away to class. I hoped that we were learning about Nargles today in Care of Magical Creatures.

**-~-~-**

**Headmistress McGonagall**

I pass Harry and Draco in the corridor on my way to my office. Draco sent a  _Petrificus Totalus_ Harry's way without noticing I was there. I sent the charm away from him and at the wall.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter," I addressed them both. "Detention, in my office, right now." They grumbled and Harry said something about it not being fair but they followed me anyway.

I sat down in my chair at my desk and they sat facing away from each other across from me. "Draco and Harry I want you two to give each other a single compliment and make it honest and then you can be on your way." 

Draco groaned audibly. 

"Fine, I guess Harry you're not so sodding stupid."

"Hey, watch it ferret." He bit back. This went on for at least another half hour before I dismissed them and cursed to myself. I thought I would win this.

**-~-~-**

**At a Hogwarts Yule Ball a Few Days Later**

****Everyone in the competition huddled over at a single table before Harry and Draco were there. Everything said went along the lines of "They are impossible" and "I failed." Many groans had to be held in.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and in walked... Draco and Harry. Holding hands. They grinned at each other and gasps came from everywhere around the room. The music was the only sound for a few seconds before whispered started up. The couple made their way over to the table full of competitors. 

"Surprise!" They all just stared at them.

"But you guys were always fighting!" yelled Hermione.

"Just a little act. Longbottom here," Neville gave a little way before returning to his cake, "tipped us off about your plans and thought we should have a little fun with you guys." Draco winked at them before he and Harry sat down next to each other at the table.

A booming voice came from the far side of the room where the music played. Dumbledore's portrait spoke.

"I shipped it before you all. Ten points to Dumbledore."

Wowo.


End file.
